Retribution
by chamsp
Summary: Jacob starts acting weird after a trip to the cave of the spirit wolf. Bella doesn't know what's actually wrong with him, but is about to find out. And not in a pleasant way. AU. One-shot. Complete. Mentions of Cullens.


Title: Retribution

Pairing : Jacob/Bella

Rating: M

Genre: Thriller, Horror

Prompt #: None

Disclaimer: _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

A/N : Written for the 'Halloween - Nightmares and Dreams' contest on Tricky Raven.

Warning - Not for Cullen lovers. And remember, Jake isn't himself here.

* * *

The eerie feeling made Bella's skin prickle, making the hair on her neck stand. The man leading her way through the forest— his grip on her arm ironclad—sent a chill down her spine.

This wasn't her Jake.

Nothing about him was, except the body.

Jacob was acting weird ever since their trip to the old cave of the Spirit Wolf—a little date soon after she'd admitted her feelings for him. Trust Jacob Black to choose the spooky cave as a date spot and still make it romantic. They explored the cave, ate the sandwiches Jacob packed, and made love on the cold wet floor for hours.

Even though everything went on good, when they left in the evening, something _in_ Jacob had changed. Bella couldn't put a finger on it, but she just knew it. She felt it in her heart; in the air around them.

Her suspicions were confirmed when he showed up in her bedroom in the middle of the night earlier. Bella awoke to Jacob calling her name. There was an unusual timber to his voice—the kind that brought you down to your knees and forced you to submit. He seemed bigger somehow, and his whole demeanor screamed _alpha_.

"Come with me, Isabella. There is something you need to do." He commanded taking her by arm and dragging her along, leaving no room for arguments, and she followed him like a lost puppy.

As the tree line thinned out, Bella could see the huge fire in the clearing. The air reeked—acrid and sickly sweet—clouds of purple smoke hanging heavy and low. Crossing the last few steps, she couldn't believe it when Jacob stepped aside and revealed the scene.

Pieces of shattered marble—heads, limbs, and other parts of people she once considered family was burning in the fire. Next to it was another pile of what was left of Edward Cullen.

The Cullen coven was gone for good.

Bella's scream of horror split through the calm of the night, breaking through the howls coming from deep inside the forest.

Of course, she'd let go of Edward and the Cullens a long time ago. Jacob healed her of what she once thought was true love. Her feelings for Edward was just what a human was _supposed_ to feel for a creature like him. Everything about him called to her, making her an easy target—an easy prey, and once Edward left, the magic wore off.

When she realized she was in love with Jacob, she saw it clearly; the difference between love and the vampire mojo Edward cast on her.

What shocked the life out of her wasn't the situation itself, but the suddenness of it. She didn't expect to see Edward ever again, let alone a dead pile of him. It was all too much and too sudden. She never thought Jacob would do something like this without her knowledge. Apparently, the pack went behind her back and took care of the Cullen clan, and for some reason, that surprised her.

Strong arms surrounded her, supporting her trembling form as Bella swayed—disoriented and giddy.

"Treaty or not. They caused a lot of trouble to my people—to _our_ people. They had to go. It's for the good of tribe." The gruff voice spoke in her ear.

She looked at Jacob in disbelief. Surely, he wasn't the Jacob Black she knew. If she looked right into his eyes, way past the glowing yellow ring around the iris, she would see it.

A soul _centuries_ old.

"J-Jake…?" She raised a hand to his cheek, but he caught her hand midway.

"Jacob is fine. Hold still, Isabella."

His voice, the way he looked at her—it was too overwhelming, and Bella staggered under the weight of it.

"Bring it." Jacob commanded. Immediately, Sam rushed out from the shadows and handed him a lighter. Never once looking at them directly, he stepped back and kneeled on the ground—head bowed in a gesture of submission just like rest of the pack.

Bella's tear filled eyes widened as she realized what he was going to make her do. "No…" She tried to break free of his grip, but her efforts were futile in front of his mighty strength. " Jake, please. I'm over Edward. He's dead and that doesn't really bother me, but this.… I've never done this to anyone… I-I don't think I can…" She whimpered, praying this was all some sort of nightmare and she'd wake up soon in the comfort of _her_ Jake's arms. This new Jacob scared her to no end.

"You belong with the pack, Isabella. You chose us. I know you let them go. I know how you feel about the cold one, but you will do this." The alpha order echoed through the whole forest. "You will prove yourself worthy to the ancient spirit. It must understand your loyalty lies with us."

All her pleas went in vain as he made her hold the lighter, click it, and throw it on the smaller pile. In a matter of seconds, the man she once wanted to spend eternity with was nothing but purple smoke.

"L-let me go." Bella wailed and screamed, trying everything she could to get away from this man in Jacob's body, but his hold tightened. Her throat constricted with fear as she saw him smirk through her blurry vision. "W-who are you? Where's _my_ J-Jake?"

"The pup is safe. He has a lot to learn, but I know he'll make me proud one day."

"W-hat?" None of it made sense to Bella.

"Don't you remember me, Isabella? You visited me not very long ago. You and the pup. I waited for decades for someone to show up in the cave. I hoped for an opportunity to seek revenge. I needed a body, one which could withstand my strength and carry me with the swiftness of a warrior. Who better than Jacob Black, the chosen alpha?"

Bella couldn't wrap her head around it. "J-Jake's possessed?"

"He's bearing my soul, yes. Do not worry. He'll be fine." Smiling, he caressed her forehead. "I was wary of you at first, but I must say. Jacob made the correct choice. You're the right one for him, child."

"Uh… I-I…" Her body couldn't take it anymore. Bella went limp in his arms as her vision went black, but not before hearing those last few words that made ice cold water flood through her veins.

"The spirit wolf knows this. You're the alpha's mate. You belong with the tribe, Isabella. You'll bring peace and prosperity to them."

A/N : Thoughts? Suggestions? Hit me up with them. :)

Have a good day.

Chamsp.


End file.
